A killing of everyone
by liltrin45
Summary: Okay, this is what happened in my mind the other day


Steve sat at the table, facing her. Purple eyes staring down at her plate, beautiful blue hair shaped her delicate face, black eyeshadow around her eyes, a red v-neck covered her upper half. Grey skinny jeans covered the bottom. Her name: Carliah Shay. A Canadian warrior, 24 years old, single. Fights bare-handed, very strong fists, along with a strong mouth. She was in a war, with her brother who died beside her. He stared at her, Tony and Bruce were talking about him making goo-goo eyes at her. She looked up and gave him an odd look. "Why are you staring at me?"

He blushed a bit, "No reason..." he looked down and mumbled something.

She rolled her eyes and got up, "Whatever, spandex." she walked over to the other two on his couch, "Hello, Iron Ass, hello Jolly Green Giant." she had a lazy smirk on her face.

"What's up, Canadian Smurf?" Tony laughed out, but then she punched him, straight in the eye, "OW! What the fu-" he started but then got hit with a smack into the ribs.

"Don't call me a Canadian Smurf, Stark. You know my fists are obsidian that can beat your ass." she growled out as she sat down next to Bruce, "So, Mr. Banner, how are you this fine evening?"

Stark growled, standing up he nearly yelled out, "Listen, little Canadian bitch, you shouldn't be wel-" she got up and picked him up and threw him into the wall.

"Stark, I want you to leave me alone, I never hurt you a lot before and I hate it when you call me that!" she growled as she grabbed his shirt, "Do you want me to throw you out your window?!" she almost did until Steve pulled her back.

Steve was trying to stop them while Bruce ran down to the Green Room. Steve screamed, "Stop!" but he was only puched in the gut by Carliah, he groaned, "Ms. Shay, stop ple-"

"Shut up, or your going out the window!" she growled picking him up, "Lets do this, the right way." she smirked as her skin turned into a deep shade of silver, as her eyes changed, she screamed out, "Why did you do this?!" she growled so loud it shook the building, she threw them out the window, glass shattered everywhere and screams and cars were heard for miles.

Next thing she knew, she was greeted by Fury, Natasha, Clint, and Thor.

The demigod growled, "Lady Carliah, what did you do?" he stepped closer to her, Mjolnir close at hand.

She sobbed, knowing that she turned on her team was... was terrible. "I-I'm sorry..." getting on her knees, she picked up one of the glass pieces and almost stuck it across her neck.

"Woah, woah, there Ms. Suicidal." Clint groaned out, she looked up and slowly stood.

"What did you just call me, Bird?" Carliah wasn't going to kill him, no, she was going to do more. She strood over to him, placing two hands on his neck she whispered, "Hey, you know I can kill you?" and snapped his neck in seconds.

Natasha gasped, she loved Clint, "Carliah... what did you-"

"I snapped his neck stupid." she whispered, pulling Natasha closer to her, her slow panting became faster as Carliah's fingers went to her shirt, "Hey, hey calm down."

She didn't calm down at all, her shirt was getting taken off by the new villain, "W-what are you doing?" she panted out as the shirt was off of her.

Fury turned away, so did Thor. Carliah stepped back and whispered, "I'm killing you." and punched the direct area where her heart was, as soon she was on the floor, Carliah kicked her face, she flew back into the fridge, dead. "Whose next?" she laughed out.

Thor took this as a chance, picking up Mjolnir, he grunted softly, "I guess I am." he let out a wicked laugh.

She looked at him, then at the knives, she ran over to them and picked the butchers knife, "Alright, Mr. Big Guy, your next!" she ran over to him, when he trew Mjolnir, it went into the fridge and got stuck, an evil laughed escaped her lips as she held the knife to his neck, "I'll gladly have your head on a stick." and sliced his head off, blood was everywhere, on her, on the floor, on everything!

"Looks like I'm the last one." Fury said calmly, turning back to her.

A smirk created upon her lips, "Yes you are." she dropped the knife and ran over to him, punching him in the face, chest and gut. He was on the floor, blood coming out of his mouth, she placed a foot on his chest, "So, Mr. Eye patch gonna see Mr. Important agent?"

Fury growled, "N-no..." she laughed, deviously.

"Yeah, I think you are." she whispered, and she kneed his forehead, cracking it. Everyone was dead... except for Bruce... her eyes widened at the thought of him.

"Haha, so the little Avenger decided to become evil?" a voice spat out from behind her, he laughed a bit.

She turned to him, the god of mischief and lies was in front of her, "What, Loki?"

"I took care of your... Hulk problem." he said happily. A devilish smirk crept up onto her lips, as well as his.

"Thank you, Loki." she said. "Okay, now it's your turn."

His eyes widened, "I beg your pardon?"

She laughed, "Your. Time. To. Die." she picked him up aimed for a pile of cars across the street, she threw him, when he smashed into the cars, she smiled, "All gone." she turned around to find, him. The one she threw out the window, Stark, in his suit. "Stark..."

His face was visible, so were many scars and bruises, "Carliah, you know you can't kill me."

"Oh yeah?" she whispers placing a firm kiss on his bruised lips, as she pulled away, she threw him out the window once more, this time to where Loki was. An explosion erupted where they were, they were dead, everyone in S.H.E.I.L.D was. She won, they lost. She finally got what she wanted, a kiss from Stark and killing everyone.


End file.
